Hold Me
by Tupunen
Summary: My first fanfiction. Tori has a problem and Jade may have a solution but will that solution change everything they've been used to? A Jori story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!** **So I finally decided that I'm going to write my own fanfiction of these two lovely ladies :) I was a bit hesitant to do this because English isn't my first language so I felt like I couldn't write the way I wanted. But then I was like what the hell I'm just gonna do it. So here you go. **

**I would really like to get some feedback since this is my first fanfic and my grammar probably isn't totally correct so, please, go ahead and use your tongue (or in this case fingers since you're typing.)**

**Oh and if you're wondering, no I don't own Victorious. All I own is this story.**

* * *

Hurried steps echoed through empty hallways of Hollywood Arts stumbling every now and then. She was late again, third time this week. Why? Because she has not slept much which made the waking up part a bit hard.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Tori shouted as she burst into Sikowitz's classroom interrupting a scene Jade and Robbie were going through. "You better have a good excuse since you totally interrupted my line, Vega." Jade said narrowing her eyes out of annoyance. Tori gave her a weak eye roll as she tried to catch her breath. "I over slept, okay." Tori said taking a seat next to Beck who gave her a quick smile. Jade glanced at Beck slightly but ignored him after he turned his eyes away from Tori. "Tori," Sikowitz said taking few steps towards her "what is going on with you? This is the third time this week you've over slept." Whole class turned around to wait for Tori's answer. She sighed running her hand through her, bit messy, hair. "I don't know… I've had trouble falling asleep lately. I don't know why that is, every evening I just roll around in my bed trying to sleep but I just can't." At this point Jade had got tired of waiting and was now sitting on the floor on her phone. "You could go see Lane today. He might be able to help you with your problem." Beck suggested leaning a bit towards Tori. "Excellent idea Beck!" Sikowitz cheerily said and walked back to stage where Robbie was awkwardly standing alone since Jade had sat down on the floor.

The day went on slowly, Tori tried to stay awake and André tried to keep her awake. "C'mon Tor, it's lunch break, eating will make you feel better, I promise." André said while guiding the sleepy girl towards their normal table. Tori yawned as she sat down next to Cat who was already eating her lunch, or actually building a fort of the salad leaves on her plate. "I'll go get you some food, 'kay." André said before leaving the table. "Hii!" Cat said poking Tori's cheek with her fork. "Hi…" Tori said forcing her eyes open to look at Cat. "Are you tired?" Asked Cat and giggled a little. Tori stared at Cat for a moment before answering her question. "…yeaah, that is usually the reason for falling asleep all the time." Cat nodded not noticing the obvious sarcasm in Tori's voice. André came back with their food just as Jade and Beck arrived to the table. For some reason they sat down as far away from each other as they could. Tori gave a questioning look towards both of them but before getting anything back from either one she was distracted by André shoving a plate in front of her.

"See you tomorrow! And try not to be late." André said with a wave before walking out of HA. Tori waved back smiling slightly. _I'll try, _she thought turning to get her bag from the floor but instead finding a pair of black boots standing where her bag was supposed to be. "Hey there, Vega. Looking for this?" Amused voice asked causing Tori to look up. Jade stood there grinning and holding her bag in front of her. "Uh… Yeah" Tori said reaching to take her bag, she took a hold of the bag but Jade did not let go. "Can I get my bag, please?" Tori said getting a bit annoyed of Jade's behavior. "Nope." Jade said grinning wider and tightening her grip. "Why?" Tori asked and annoyance was now clear in her voice. This only made Jade chuckle a bit. "Because I have to make sure that you'll answer yes to my question." Tori looked confused. "W- What question?" She asked now a bit frightened. "No need to stutter Tori. I was just going to ask you to spend the night at my place." Jade said rolling her eyes. "Have a little trust, would you." "At your place? Why..?" Tori wondered out loud. "No I will not spend the night at your place, Jade. Now give me my bag." She said firmly but knowing that this would not be acceptable answer to Jade. "Say goodbye to your bag then." Jade said taking a pair of scissors out of her boot. "Jade! Don't destroy my bag!" Tori shouted pulling her bag but Jade's grip was too strong. "Then say you'll spend the night" The grin from Jade's face was now gone. _She is serious. Why does she want me to spend the night with her?, _Tori's head couldn't find a good reason for this but she came to the conclusion that she had no chance unless she was urgent to go shopping for a new bag. "Fine. I'll spend the night. Geez, why can't you just ask like a normal person?" Jade chuckled. "This way I can be sure that you'll say yes."

Tori called to inform her very resistant mother that she wasn't coming home today. "Young lady, it's a school night! You can't just randomly decide to have a sleepover with your friend." Her mother was not pleased with her but after a small argument she got a permission to stay just this night. "Okay, I'll let it slip this time but make sure that this doesn't happen again. At least ask me before." Tori agreed and apologized before hanging up.

"So?" Jade asked when Tori got off the phone. "It's okay but she is not happy." She answered as they walked out to Jade's car. "Yeah well she can't be happy all the time." Jade said throwing a wicked smile at Tori. _Seriously? What is going on? She doesn't normally want to hang with me, _Tori thought before getting into the car.

The drive to Jade's house was quiet if you don't count Jade's occasional humming and singing. Luckily it wasn't as creepy as last time she was in Jade's car. _Maybe it's just a habit of hers, _Tori reasoned and after she thought about it some more she found it kind of cute.

Jade parked into the garage outside her house and turned to Tori. "We're here." She said smirking a little. Tori nodded. "Yup. We are." She didn't know was she supposed to get out of the car or not since Jade did not continue their conversation any further. For a moment they both sat quietly just looking at each other until Jade broke the silence. "Hop out, Vega unless you want to sleep in the car." She got out of the car and Tori followed her shortly after. They walked through the beautiful garden which stretched around the whole house. Tori let out a quiet sigh as her eyes roamed around the garden. "Getting emotional over some plants, Vega?" Jade asked smirking making Tori feel a bit embarrassed. "I appreciate pretty things." Tori said defending herself. "So you appreciate me then?" Jade said raising her eyebrows at her. Tori looked confused for a second but then realized what she was talking about and rolled her eyes amused. "Yes, I appreciate you too."

When they went inside the house Tori spotted a woman talking on the phone next to a window. "Hi mom I'm home and I have friend over so don't come into my room!" Jade shouted rather quickly without even looking at the woman who apparently is her mom. _Weird how I haven't met her before,_ Tori thought as she was shoved through a hallway into Jade's room.

"Was that your mom?" Tori asked while looking around Jade's room. "No that was my Mexican cousin who I just happen to call mom." Jade's said with a voice full of sarcasm and shaking her head. "Sorry I asked. Can you now, please tell me why on earth do you want me to sleep here?" Tori asked Jade who immediately started smirking. "I think I can make you fall asleep." She answered.

Through the evening Tori was scared of what will happen to her. _What does she mean she thinks she can make me fall asleep, _Tori wondered as they sat on a couch watching some video from theslap. _What if she is going to hit my head with a shovel or something? Or drug me with something? I wonder if there was something in my drink, _Tori's mind ran through the most horrific scenarios making her panic. "Calm yourself, Tori. Geez. You're shaking like crazy." Jade said after noticing Tori's constant shivering. Tori tried relaxing her muscles which caused her to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Sorry." She said sheepishly looking down to her hands. "You're such a weirdo sometimes." Jade said as closed her computer. "C'mon we should go to sleep." Tori nodded. "Yeah it's late and we have school tomorrow." Jade grinned before adding. "Unless we don't go to school and stay up aaall night long." If Tori wouldn't have known better she could have sworn that there was a double meaning for that sentence. "…Yeah let's not skip school okay?" Jade just smirked.

Tori borrowed a t-shirt that she could sleep in from Jade. She asked for some pants too but Jade told her that she didn't own any because she 'hates jammie pants'.

"Get in bed." Jade commanded pointing the bed to Tori who was now very nervous since she still didn't know how Jade was going to make her fall asleep. She slowly got into bed, crawled under the covers and looked at Jade. "You coming?" She asked carefully. Jade didn't answer, she looked like she was trying to make a decision, like she was nervous for a short while but then the old Jade was back. She turned off the lights and crawled next to Tori. "Now… Don't say a word. This is going to seem weird." Jade's voice had gotten really serious, she pronounced every word clearly. Tori was quiet, just waiting for something to happen. "Turn your back on me." Jade said and Tori hesitantly rolled on her side. She was able to hear Jade swallow before her hand wrapped around Tori's stomach and Jade pulled her against her. _Spooning? SPOONING?! Jade is spooning me, _Tori screamed inside her mind and instantly started to twist away from her hands. "Jade what the hell are you doin- hmph!" Tori tried to scream at Jade but she covered her mouth with her other hand. "Shh Tori, my mom is sleeping. Just try to relax. I know that this is weird but I can promise you that this helps." Jade whispered into Tori's ear with a firm tone. Tori stayed quiet as Jade removed her hand from her mouth but she was still really tense. Jade started slowly pulling her close again whispering 'relax' couple times. A whisper after a whisper Tori started to relax a bit more.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Jade said nuzzling her forehead against Tori's neck but the neck was quickly taken away from her as Tori turned to face her. They both stared at each other and one them feared that the other was going to push her away and run out of her room but that one couldn't have been more wrong. Tori gave Jade a small smile before burying her face against Jade's chest and wrapping her hands around her.

And so they fell asleep.

* * *

**So there is that. Should I continue? I have few more chapters coming but I don't know if I should post them or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thank you all for the awesome feedback! You really amazed me! I wasn't expecting that.**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you did the last one!**

**I still don't own Victorious, shame :D**

* * *

As the first rays of sun sneaked their way in Jade's room through the windows Tori was already awake. She was still in Jade's arms and she did not know was she allowed to move.

_Relax, Tori. Soon the alarm goes off and you both get up and go to school and then everything is normal. Right?, _Tori tried to calm herself as she watched Jade sleep. Jade let out a soft grunt and held Tori closer making her blush as their bodies pressed against each other. _C'mon Jade, wake up, _she prayed biting her lower lip nervously.

It took only ten minutes until the alarm but to Tori it felt like forever. As the sound of Jade's alarm clock filled the room Tori started to 'wake up'. She closed her eyes quickly before Jade opened hers and yawned to make it seem like she just woke up. "I hate mornings." Jade complained more to herself than to Tori and squeezed her eyes shut. "Uh… Yeah." Tori answered causing Jade to open her eyes. Apparently she had forgotten that Tori was there. "Morning." Tori said as she watched Jade's expression change from surprise to awareness of their situation. Jade looked at their hands still wrapped around each other. "Morning…" She finally said moving away from Tori clearly a bit embarrassed and awkward.

The morning went on slowly as they showered, got dressed and ate. Tori borrowed some clean clothes from Jade who laughed at Tori's expression when she looked at her much darker outfit than she usually wears. "C'mon Vega, it's not that bad." Jade said looking at the, in her opinion, awesome outfit. "You look quite sexy, you know." She added winking since the worried look stayed on Tori's face. Tori blushed making Jade laugh even more.

The drive to school was quiet again but when they arrived to school Tori opened her mouth. "Jade," She swallowed before continuing. "How did you know that… Uh that holding me would help me to fall asleep and why did you want to help me?" Tori's voice cracked few times but she managed finish her sentence. Jade stiffened, her eyes narrowed and Tori started regretting the whole question. "First of all," Jade's voice was cold. "We do not speak of this ever again. Second of all, I did **not **want to help you." She turned her head to look Tori dead in the eye. "This never happened."

Jade left the car and slightly frightened Tori without any other word. Tori watched her march into the school building with anger floating from her. _What the hell was that?, _Tori questioned.

After the first period Jade left the school, she didn't say anything to anyone, she just left. Tori couldn't get her out of her mind the whole day, no matter how hard she tried to focus on her friends or studying. So of course the one noticing Tori's behavior was André.

"Hey Tori, you okay?" He asked when they were walking towards their lockers. "Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Tori said rather quickly. "Now that didn't sound like fine. What is going on? Did you sleep last night?" André asked taking a hold of Tori's shoulder. Tori looked at André and sighed. "It's nothing really. I'm not really aloud to speak of it but I can assure you that it's nothing serious." Tori said hoping he would leave his interrogations there. "Okay. But tell me if you need any help, okay?" André said and Tori gave him a smile and a nod.

That night Tori again had trouble falling asleep but this time she knew why. Because of Jade. It bothered Tori, she wanted to know why Jade helped her and then got all mad when Tori asked her that. _Why would she help me if she 'did not want to?' It doesn't make any sense, _Tori thought while staring blankly into the darkness of her room. "I'll ask her again tomorrow." She said to herself determinedly.

But Jade did not come to school that day or the day after that. Tori became anxious, she asked Beck if he had spoken to Jade but he just shaked his head and frowned a bit. Nobody else had heard from Jade either. _That's it. I'm texting her,_ Tori decided and took her phone out of her pocket. _But what do I say?,_ She wondered as she hovered her thumb over the letters. She stood there for nearly ten minutes typing and deleting messages and finally ended up saying 'Are you sick or something?' Tori huffed, picked up her bag and headed towards Sikowitz's class.

Half way through the lesson Tori's phone vibrated, a message from Jade 'I'm not sick, just not in the mood for school. Now mind your own business, Vega.' Tori glanced at Sikowitz who was telling the story of a pet bird he once had. He was so in his story that Tori came to the conclusion that he will not notice her texting. 'I want you to explain the night at your house.' She pressed send and waited. No response. "She is not going to explain." A whisper came behind Tori's back making her jump. She turned around to see Beck. "What? How do you even- " Beck didn't let her finish that sentence. "I know because I know Jade. She has decided not to tell because it would change things and she's afraid of change." Tori was going to question him some more but Sikowitz interrupted them asking Beck to come on stage to do a scene with Cat.

After school Tori tried finding Beck again but he was nowhere in sight and Trina who had promised to give Tori a lift said she will not wait for him to be found because she has a date. _Who agreed to go out with her, _Tori wondered as Trina complained about the time she wasted waiting.

"Drop me off here!" Tori suddenly shouted interrupting Trina. "Wha- Why would you..? Wait a second, you interrupted me!" Trina shouted back annoyed. "Yeah whatever just stop so I can get out." Tori said staring out the window holding the handle of the car. "Fine." Trina pulled over on the side of the road "You better not expect me to come to pick you up or anything." Trina said but Tori was already out ignoring her sisters words.

Trina drove off leaving Tori alone on the street. She looked around for a while trying to remember which way she was supposed to go. Tori recognized few houses and started following those and it didn't take long before she found what she was looking for. She knocked on the door and waited. Soon she heard someone yell 'coming' and footsteps hurrying towards the door.

"What do you want?" Jade asked after she opened the door and saw Tori standing there. Tori did not answer she pushed Jade and herself in closing the door with her foot. "What the hell Vega? This is my house you can't just walk in." Jade said and tried to push Tori towards the door but she escaped her hands. "Shush!" Tori held up her finger and before Jade could get offended by shushing her Tori continued. "I want answers. Real answers. Beck told me something weird about yo- " "Beck talked to you? Why did he speak to you, why?" Jade asked before Tori could get to the end of her sentence. "Relax Jade, I'm not stealing your boyfriend." Tori reassured to Jade. Jade stared at Tori for a second before bursting out laughing. "Oh Tori. Beck is not my boyfriend anymore." This surprised Tori for good. "What? Since when?" "Since three months ago. We realized that there was nothing between us anymore. Man you are slow sometimes." Jade answered really amused. "But you two spend time together all the time." Tori said trying to get her mind around all this new information. "Exes can be friends Tori. It's not like we share a past or anything." Jade rolled her eyes shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Okay you and Beck are not together anymore, got it. Now explain." Tori returned back to her question. Jade opened her mouth to say something but closed it and narrowed her eyes. "Why? Why does it matter?" She asked taking a step closer. Tori felt that familiar fear rise but she shoved it back down, she refused to be intimidated by Jade again. "It matters because you did something to me that I don't know if I'm okay with or not and now it bothers me not to know why." Tori stared Jade straight in the eyes. "Tell me. Why you helped me and how did you know that that would help?" Jade stood quiet for a minute. "I just didn't want you to interrupt my scenes ever again and for that last question, I didn't know. Maybe I just thought you had a mayor crush on me or something." Jade was now a bit red in the face but she kept her cool. "A crush? On you? Why would you think that?" Tori asked now very confused. Awkward silence followed. "Get out. Get out now." Jade said to Tori confusing her even more but she didn't move. "Are you deaf? GET OUT!" Jade yelled. It worked, Tori got out faster than she thought was even possible. Jade slammed the door leaving Tori standing outside without any idea what had just happened. Tori stared at the door not knowing that Jade was on the other side holding back tears.

Tori was heading towards her home when her phone rang. She looked at the screen, Beck's name flashed on it. "Hey Beck." She answered smiling. "Hey. Are you out or something? I called your home but no one answered." Beck questioned with a curious tone. "Yeah I visited Jade. She told me you two broke up." Tori answered happy over the fact that she was able to talk with someone while walking. "You were at Jade's? That's uh nice." He said sounding a bit uncomfortable but Tori didn't have time to ask him about that because he continued speaking. "But yeah we did broke up like ages ago… Uh now that you know that. Would you be interested in going out some time?" Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh I don't know Beck." "You don't have to think about it as a date. We can just go out and see what happens, you know." Beck hurried to correct himself. Tori hummed a little while thinking about Beck's question. "I guess we can try." Tori agreed after a short while. "Great! Friday then." Beck said happily. "Friday." Tori answered before hanging up.

* * *

**You are allowed to hate me now :D I was in a bit of hurry so I don't know if this turned out any good but please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thank you again for the awesome reviews! I'm so amazed to have this much positive feedback on my first fanfic. You guys literally make my day with them.**

**And guess what. I'm sick xC It sucks but at least I have more time to write (whenever I'm not blowing my nose off or sleeping.)**

**But yeah, here's a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

* * *

Friday morning arrived and Tori was a nervous wreck.

_Shit, shit, shit. Why did I say yes? Jade is going to murder me. Though she said their thing is over. Still! As her friend - Or kind of her friend… I shouldn't be doing this, _Tori thought as she nearly aggressively brushed her hair in front of a mirror. "You're allowed to go on a date with him. It doesn't matter." She tried to comfort herself. _Oh but it does matter. Why does Jade matter so much to you? She doesn't even want to be your friend, _Tori frowned when the last part hit her mind.

As Tori was about to leave she got a message from André, 'Hey Tor! Doing something today? I thought about having a movie night with you and the others. Robbie and Cat agreed already.' Tori sighed and quickly typed a message back saying 'Sorry André. Can't today, hanging with Beck.' André replied three minutes later, 'Oh okay. Happy date night then ;)' 'Not a date, I guess. Maybe.' Tori answered still not sure what to call their evening.

At school Jade was going taking out books from her locker when André walked up to her. "Hey Jade!" He greeted the smile less girl who looked at the boy with no interest. "What?" Jade asked, she wasn't in the mood for talking. "I was just thinking if you wanted join us for a movie night at my place today?" André asked taking a step back because even though he liked Jade on some levels he still didn't feel that he was totally safe with her. "Who else is coming?" Jade asked as she checked her calendar. "Robbie and Cat." "No Vega or Beck?" Jade looked up from her phone and raised a curious eyebrow. "Yeah, they had uh… Other things." André answered realizing Jade might not be happy to hear that they are spending the evening together. "What other things?" Jade was now very suspicious, she took a step closer to André who panicked and fled. "André get back here!" Jade screamed but he was already gone.

Tori had just arrived to school. She was walking away from her locker just about to turn around the corner to a hallway leading to her first class which was Spanish when she heard Jade's voice. "How can you do this to me!? Anyone but her!" Tori stopped and leaned forward to see who Jade was talking to. She saw Jade and Beck standing in the empty hallway apparently having an argument. "I can go out with anyone I like, Jade! You have no say in this!" Beck was shouted at Jade, Tori just stood there and listened. "I have no say in this?! I? Me? You know how I feel!" Jade shouted back, Tori was able to hear that she was hurt. _This isn't good. What am I supposed to do now? She still has feelings for him and now she knows we are going out today, _Tori started panicking. "But you didn't act on those feelings now did you?" Beck asked and silence fell on them. Tori didn't dare to look what look was drawn on Jade's fearing she might get caught on spying on them. "Yeah, you didn't. I did so I'm allowed to go out with anyone I want to." Beck answered to his own question ending their conversation there. Tori took quickly few steps back and as Beck appeared Tori walked towards the corner like nothing happened. "Hi Tori." Beck said smiling and made Tori feel awful. "Hi." She said and flashed a smile before disappearing behind the corner.

Tori tried to walk pass Jade who was still standing in the hallway without her noticing her. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, _She prayed but Jade looked up. "Tori." _Dammit, _Tori thought and turned around. "Jade! Hi." She tried sound as careless and cheerful as possible. Jade stared at Tori, she wasn't able to say anything but eyes screamed out pain. It broke Tori, she took a step closer to Jade, "Listen, Jade. I understand if you still have feelings for him and –" "I don't." Jade cut her off coldly. "No really. If you don't want me to go out with him so that you can deal with your feelings for him then say so." Tori said and casted a small smile to Jade. "I have no feelings towards him but I don't want you to go out with him." Jade's voice was honest and it made Tori frown in confusion. "So you don't have feelings for him but it would still be a problem if I went out with him? Jade, how is that fair to anybody?" Tori asked crossing her arms with a questioning look on her face. Jade bit her lip before opening her mouth again. "You promised if I didn't want you to go out with him you wouldn't. So, please don't go out with." Jade said surprising Tori with the word please. _She is actually begging me not to. Not commanding, begging,_ Tori's mind was working way too much this week, so many unanswered question bothered it. "I… Jade I don't understand. I'm going to cancel it but I want to hear an explanation. Can you do that? Please." Tori searched for Jade's eyes which were now clued on the floor. Jade stayed quiet, she clearly went through all her options before looking back up. "Yeah, I can do that."

Tori had solved one problem but the next one made her gulp, she had to cancel the plans with Beck. She decided that she would talk to Beck during lunch.

"Psst, André. I'm able to join you guys today after all." Tori whispered and poked André during Sikowitz's less. André leaned a bit closer. "What happened to the plans with Beck?" He asked puzzled by the sudden change of plans. "Jade happened. I just can't do it to her." Tori answered shrugging.

During the lesson Tori glanced at Jade couple times noticing that she didn't focus at all. It looked like she was totally inside her on head. _I wonder what is going on in that mysterious head of hers. She looks a bit worried and so tense. I haven't seen her like this before, _Tori was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the smile Beck threw at her. Tori smiled back but quickly found herself looking at Jade again. _What is it about her that makes me want to make sure she is okay? Dammit, Tori stop staring at her, _Tori ripped her eyes off of Jade and instead focusing on their wacky teacher.

At lunch Tori asked Beck if they could talk in private, Beck furrowed his eyebrows but followed Tori away from the table. Jade watched carefully as they got up and moved away from other people. "Why did they have to leave?" Cat asked pulling Jade's eyes back to their table. "They are just going through some stuff. Don't worry, Cat, they'll come back soon." André said and smiled at Cat.

"What do you mean you want to cancel? Why?" Beck snapped at Tori who had just told Beck that she didn't want to go out with him today. "Because of Jade. You got to understand that –" "Did Jade talk to you?" Beck interrupted glancing at the particular girl in their table. "Yes, she did and could you not cut me off while I'm trying to speak." Tori's voice was demanding, she took a second before continuing. "As I was saying, you got to understand that I feel bad for Jade. I want to be friends with her and going out with you just doesn't help." Beck stood quiet and took in the message. "Did she tell you?" He finally asked with a voice not much louder than a whisper. "Tell me what?" Tori's face was now painted with clear confusion. "Nothing. I can't tell you because it's her secret to tell." Beck answered and looked at Jade with a sad smile on his face.

They arrived back to the table and Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori who nodded. "So, are you guys joining me, Cat and Robbie today?" André questioned the silent pair who had just sat down. "Yeah I'm coming." Tori said and before Beck had a chance to say anything Jade opened her mouth. "Me too." André turned to look at Jade in surprise. "You are? Okay cool. How about you Beck?" Beck looked at Jade who stared coldly back at him. "Not today, sorry. I'm not really in the mood for movies."

"Trina! Where's my turquoise top!?" Tori shouted as she ran down the stairs to find her sister. "The one with the cute butterflies on its hem?" Trina asked from the couch where she was laying and watching tv. "Yeah, have you seen it?" Tori asked, she was in a hurry. She had told André that she would be there by six and the clock was already five thirty. "It's in the wash. Where are you going anyway?" Trina turned to see her sister standing there half dressed. "To André's, we're having a movie night, why?" Tori answered and checked the time on her phone. "No reason. You're just panicking like you were going on a date. Do you have a date with André?" Trina eyes widened in shock but Tori shaked her head. "Then who are you dressing up for?" Tori's sister kept on asking and made Tori realize that she didn't know who she was dressing up for. "Nobody." Tori said but Trina just smirked and turned back to the tv. Tori rushed back upstairs to get ready.

"Hey you made it! I already started thinking that you've ditched us." André said with cheerful voice as he let Tori in his home. "Sorry about that, had some girl issues." Tori said as she walked with André to the living room where others already sat with a big pile DVD's. "Okay. Hey all, Tori is here!" André said and everyone looked up except Jade. "Hey Tori." Robbie greeted smiling and Tori was about to greet him back but was stopped by bone crushing hug. "Heyy Torii!" Cat shouted merrily as she held Tori tightly. "Uh hi Cat." Tori said and twisted away from Cat who skipped back to the others. "Hi Jade." Tori said as she sat down on the couch. "Hi Vega." She said and picked up a DVD she thought she might be interested in.

"So everyone gets to pick a movie. Robbie go first." André announced as he sat down next to Cat with a bowl of popcorn. "I choose The Hangover." Robbie said and various reactions to Robbie's choice filled the room.

The evening was full of laughter as the group of friends went through all kinds of movies. Robbie had to leave early but the others stayed. "You can all stay the night if you want to." André suggested when Cat started having trouble staying awake. "Okay." Cat mumbled and nuzzled her face into a pillow. "I don't want to stay. I'll leave after this movie." Jade said and pointed at the movie of her choice, a horror movie of course. "I can't stay either, sorry." Tori said and looked at Cat. "You should probably take her to bed." Tori pointed at Cat and André nodded. He picked the red head up easily and carried her away from the room.

"Need a lift?" Jade asked after André disappeared from the room. "Huh? Yeah that'd be nice." Tori said and smiled at Jade who turned her gaze away focusing on the movie again.

Jade watched as Tori flinched for the hundredth time trying to hide away from the gruesome scenes. "Want me to hold you again?" Jade whispered into Tori's ear smirking. At first Tori stared at Jade with her mouth open in disbelief but as another bloody murder scene started Tori nearly dived into Jade's arms. André came back to the living room and was met by the sight of the two girls tangled on to each other. He gave Jade a questioning look but Jade just narrowed her eyes and mouthed 'what' at him. André held his hands up in surrender and sat down on the other end of the couch.

The movie ended and the girls began making their way out the house. "Goodnight André!" Tori said as she gave André a hug. "Goodnight." Jade also said giving André an actual smile. "Goodnight, drive safe." André waved at the girls from the door as they walked up to Jade's car.

They had had been driving for a while when Jade opened her mouth. "Thanks." Tori turned her gaze from the window to Jade. "For what?" She asked leaning her head on her hand. "For not going out with him." Jade answered and a smile tucked on her lips. "Not a problem. I wasn't so thrilled about it actually." Tori said with a pure honest tone. "Really? Why is that?" Jade said, she looked at Tori with curious eyes. "I don't know. I thought that I'd be happy to go out with him but when he asked I had the sudden urge to say no." Tori explained shrugging. "But you didn't." Jade said encouraging Tori to go on. "I didn't. I thought that maybe after a while I'd be exited but nothing changed. Then you asked me to cancel it and that gave me the courage to do so." Tori smiled at Jade. _I like this. Talking with her feels nice, _Tori admitted to herself.

Jade parked on Tori's driveway and was about to goodnight when Tori said something that stopped her. "Do you want to come in?" Jade stayed quiet for so long that Tori thought about leaving the before she would explode. "Yeah." Jade breathed out.

* * *

**There's that. What do you think? Is Tori starting to warm up to Jade? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know... It has been a long time. I'm super sorry. I've been travelling quite a lot and I had this casting thing a while ago so I haven't had so much time. **

**Anyhow, here is the next chapter, it's short but I hope you'll still enjoy it.**

* * *

Jade followed Tori inside to a quiet dark living room. "Everyone is already in bed so we need to be quiet." Tori whispered as they walked upstairs. Jade smiled at Tori's words but kept her thoughts to herself.

Tori opened the door to her nicely decorated room and Jade walked in. "So," Jade opened her mouth as she eyed Tori's room. "Why did you want me here?" Tori closed the door and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted some company." A smile tried to climb its way up on Jade's lips but she held it down. "Okay." She said and dropped her bag on the floor. "You're going to stay?" Tori questioned with a hopeful smile on her face. _I don't even know why I want her to stay. It's weird, _she thought at the same time as Jade nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what happened between you and Beck." Tori said suddenly causing Jade to frown. "Nothing. We just talked and realized that there's no feelings left." Jade answered trying to avoid the conversation. "He asked me today if you had told me something." Tori stated half-mindedly and Jade's eyes widened in fear. "Did he tell you?" Jade asked in panic and took a hold of Tori's wrist. "No. He said that it's your secret to tell." Tori said a bit weirded out. "Good." Jade sighed in relief, she let go of Tori's hand and turned to stare at the floor. Tori waited silently but Jade didn't say anything. "Are you going to tell me or not?" She finally asked. Jade turned slowly to look at Tori but stayed still quiet, Tori raised a curious eyebrow. "I… I don't know." Jade's voice was very quiet and her face didn't show any emotions. "Jade? Is everything alright?" Tori started to get a bit worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we talk about something else now?" Jade's question didn't sound like a question, it sounded like a command. "If you insist."

From that moment on they talked about everything and nothing at all. Their conversation was light and full of laughter.

"What time is it?" Tori asked after they had just finished talking about their favorite celebrities. "Nearly three am." Jade said after checking the time on her phone. "Wow it's getting late. Do you want to stay here?" Tori offered and Jade gave her a little smile. "I thought that was already clear. Get me something I can sleep in." Jade said and smirked. Tori stood up and went to her closet, she didn't get to go through much of her clothes before she felt hands wrap around her waist and a chin pressed on her shoulder. "I thought that you needed some help." Jade said as she felt Tori freeze. _What? What!? Why is she..? Oh god, stop blushing! Stop it now, _Tori's mind was doing its best to figure out what the hell was going on. She slowly started searching a nighty for Jade. "No, not that. That grey one is okay." Jade said as Tori was about to take out a light blue t-shirt. "Here." Tori said as she turned around in Jade's arms. She tried her hardest not to blush again because Jade still held her close and smirked. "Thanks." Jade thanked Tori and took the shirt from her. Tori took the blue shirt she was first going to give to Jade, and pair of shorts.

The girls changed into their nighties. Tori switched the light off and climbed in bed next to Jade. Tori said goodnight to Jade who mumbled something similar back.

It didn't take more than ten minutes before Tori spoke again. "Jade?" "Mhm?" Jade hummed with a sleepy tone. "Can you hold me again?" Tori asked quietly, afraid of Jade's reaction. Silence fell on them and because of the darkness Tori couldn't see the huge smile on Jade's lips. Tori felt a soft touch on her side encouraging her to come closer. Tori smiled and crawled closer wrapping one arm around Jade who mimicked her movements.

Tori was the first to fall asleep leaving Jade alone with her thoughts. She couldn't get her mind of their earlier conversation. "I want to tell you but I'm afraid." She whispered quietly. Jade looked at Tori for a while before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Tori ran towards a dark figure, the figure's back was facing her so she didn't know who it was. Tori tried to shout at the figure but she couldn't open her mouth. It was sealed with something cold, something strong.

The figure shifted causing Tori to panic, she didn't want the figure to disappear. She quickened her steps and reached the figure. Tori tapped the figure's shoulder. The figure turned around and Tori's eyes widened in shock. Jade. Her eyes were slightly red, tears ran down her face and her hands were full of small scratches. "I'm afraid." Jade whispered, it didn't sound like her voice, it sounded like an echo of her voice. Broken, she looked broken. Tori felt the need to say something but there was that cold strong thing blocking her mouth. She just stood there staring at Jade who repeated over and over again the words 'I'm afraid.'

Suddenly a hand reached behind Jade's head and covered her mouth. Her eyes screamed for help but Tori couldn't do anything, she was frozen. That cold strong thing had been ice and now it covered her whole body. Tori watched as the hand pulled Jade away into a hurl of smoke.

* * *

Jade woke up to the sound of silent sobs. She opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Tori's teary face. "Tori, Tori, Tori wake up." She said as she tried to shake her awake. Tori slowly opened her eyes but seemed like she wasn't yet totally awake or aware of the situation. "Tori what is it?" Jade asked with a concerned voice. Tori opened her mouth and took a sharp breath before speaking. "I couldn't do anything, I was frozen, I…" Tori's eyes stared into emptiness as she tried to explain before starting to cry again. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream." Jade said and pulled the girl closer and started stroking her hair.

Ten minutes went by and Tori began to relax. "How are you feeling?" Jade asked. "Fine. It was just a dream like you said." Tori answered and shifted a little so she could see Jade's face. "What was it about?" Jade questioned genuinely interested. Tori stared at Jade blankly for few seconds before opening her mouth again. "Nothing interesting really. I was running and I tried to scream but my mouth was blocked. There was someone I tried to reach, someone who was afraid. I'm afraid, it said over and over again. I don't remember much more." Tori explained. Jade quickly went through everything she just heard and realized that they were the same words she had used just last night. "Uh, okay. You said earlier that you were frozen." Jade tried to get Tori's mind of those words just in case she was able to hear her words last night but couldn't make the connection yet. "Yeah, I was. I tried to help but I was frozen. There was ice all around me, holding me still." Tori said and shrugged.

They laid there for ten more minutes just talking about different dreams they've had until hunger got them to get up. Jade insisted that they would go to this café she knew where they served the best coffee on earth. Tori tried to argue her saying that they had coffee too but after Jade told her about all the delicious doughnuts and cakes they had Tori finally said yes.

"My treat." Jade said knowing that Tori couldn't resist all those goodies she just described. "Okay, we'll go." Tori said rolling her eyes but added a smile so it didn't seem like she was against the plan.

* * *

They sat down with their coffees and doughnuts. Tori had picked the one with strawberry jam filling and pink and white striped icing and Jade the one with chocolate filling and icing. They didn't talk much, both of them just kept looking at each other.

Tori's eyes roamed Jade's face slowly. _Gosh, she is so beautiful,_ Tori thought and smiled. "What?" Jade asked as she noticed Tori's smile. "Nothing." Tori said and kept the smile on her face causing Jade to get slightly annoyed. "Vega," Jade said slowly and narrowed her eyes. "Tell me." Tori chuckled amused and shaked her head before answering. "It's nothing, really. I just thought you look really beautiful." Jade raised her eyebrows in surprise but quickly returned to her normal self. "Thanks." She muttered and looked down hiding a smile that she couldn't stop appearing on her lips.

Tori sat quietly thinking about her words and wondered where was this all headed. _This is all so new, all these… Feelings? _

* * *

**There, sorry that it was so short, but we're slowly getting there.**


End file.
